Memories of the past
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: It's amazing how the simplest of actions, gestures, or circumstances can trigger the smallest of memories. . . A sort of drabbley story thingy where Kano remember's things about Kido.
1. Rain

_**OMG! I actually have reached 1,000 views for all my stories in 1 month! That's a first for me, so I'm very happy (=^^=) this is actually something I wrote quite a while ago and then the flame was rekindled *clenches fist* I've actually been very good with keeping up with my stories, since I joined in February I was having trouble with that. But now I'm working on a chapter for another one of my stories and I just don't have the will to write it because all these other ideas are swirling around in my head and I have to write them down or else I'll forget. Aaaahh! My heads going to explode (Just kidding) But anyway this is a kind of drabbley story thingy. Okay I have no idea what it is. But I'll probably have more than one chapter *fingers crossed* so enjoy~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_It's amazing how the simplest of actions, gestures, or circumstances can trigger the smallest of memories. . . _

It was raining. It had rained pretty much all day and even now at 10:00 in the evening it was still raining. And, no doubt it would be raining tomorrow also. But Kano didn't mind much, he liked the rain. Plus it gave him a good excuse if he wanted to stay inside. He opened one of the windows in the base and stuck his head out through it. Cold air and rain drops pelted gently against his face, but Kano greeted it with a smile on his lips. It felt good after having to stay cooped up in the base for two days straight.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kano jumped as he heard Kido's voice from behind him.

Kano turned his head from outside. "Oh Hai Leader~" he said before turning back to the rain.

"Get in here you idiot." he heard Kido say. She grabbed the back of his hood to pull him from outside of the window nearly choking him in the process.

"Hey!" he protested as she shut and locked the window behind them.

Kido fixed him with a hard glare. "Shut up." she hissed, "Are you trying to get yourself sick?"

"Well, I wasn't really _trying_ anything. I just wanted to feel the fresh air." Kano said.

"Well, was getting soaked something you wanted to feel too?" Kido asked and crossed her arms over her chest. It was then that Kano noticed that his hair was completely soaked and plastered to the back of his neck and forehead, the blonde color now turned to a caramel brown.

"Oh, well, I didn't realize. . ." Kano chuckled and brushed some of his wet hair away from his forehead. Kido let out an irritated sigh and, rolling her eyes, grabbed his sleeve and began marching him down the hall.

"Here," she said and threw a towel towards Kano which ended up hitting him in the face. "Dry yourself off. I don't want you dripping on the carpet, idiot." Kido said and quickly brushed passed him.

Kano smiled. "Thanks leader." he said more to himself than to the girl and began drying his hair.

* * *

Kido wanted him to go to the store. Since he'd been complaining and whining to her about being bored she sent him to go pick up some groceries. Okay, it wasn't the funnest thing he could have done, and he surely made this known to Kido.

"I don't care if it's fun," she said, "Just do it."

So off Kano went, out into the world. He walked down the damp sidewalk, hands in his pockets fiddling with the money Kido had given him, and humming lightly to himself. Of course he had to make a little side trip. I mean the only real reason he had done this was to make the side trip.

He pushed the door to the convenient store open and was greeted by the sound of a tinkling bell and whatever fresh plastic smelled like. Kano strolled over to the magazine rack and scanned over them with his eyes. After three more minutes of pretending to decide what he was going to get, he picked one of each off the first row and headed towards the counter.

The usual girl was sitting on a stool behind the counter also reading a magazine. She snapped the gum she was chewing just as Kano laid the small stack of magazines down in front of her. Without any hesitation she scanned each one and Kano handed her the money to pay for them. Every time he was in here it was the same silent exchange and he realized after all the time he'd seen her he didn't even know her name.

"Geez Kido, you really expect me to carry all this?" Kano held five plastic bags in his hands plus the one he'd gotten with his magazines. The sad thing was is that halfway home it had started raining, and not soft little sprinkling rain, but pouring down in sheets. It was almost like all that other rain had just been the calm before the _real_ storm. And Kano didn't even have an umbrella.

"Quite a predicament I'm in," Kano mumbled again to himself. He'd found shelter in a small covered buss stop watching the sheets of rain beat against the ground. The grocery bags were on the wet pavement next to him, but he pulled out a magazine from his bag and started flipping nonchalantly through it. I mean, what else was he suppose to do except wait for the rain to stop?

Somehow in all that happened, Kano fell asleep. It amazed him that no matter where he was he could always fall asleep, especially when reading magazines.

"So this where you've been? Sleeping?!" Kano jumped in his sleep at the angry voice yelling at him. He blinked his eyes sleepily to see Kido glaring daggers at him, a pale yellow umbrella in her right hand.

"Leader. . .?" Kano sat up and rubbed his eyes causing the magazine on his chest to fall on the ground.

"You're an idiot." Kido stated with a frown as she continued to stare down at him, "You forgot the umbrella."

Kano rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I noticed." he replied with a grin.

Despite her angry appearance the corners of Kido's mouth upturned into somewhat of a small smile. She stretched her hand out, offering it to Kano. "Come on, let's go home." she said.

It was then that Kano was hit with the sudden feeling of déjà vu. Where had he seen this before?

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Shuuya, Kousuke, have either of you seen Tsubomi?" Ayano asked. Both boys looked at each other and then shook their heads in unison. "Well do either of you know where she might be? It's started raining and she still isn't home yet." Ayano cast a nervous glance out the window at the drizzling world outside.

Seto turned to look at Kano, "Do you think she disappeared again?" he asked.

"If she did, I think I know exactly where to find her." Kano stood and pulled his hood over his blonde hair. "Don't worry Onee-chan, I'll find her."

"Don't get lost Shuuya." Ayano cautioned him.

Kano grinned at her. "Me? Get lost? Not a chance." Then he grabbed the umbrella leaning against the wall and headed out.

There was a park not far from here that they all liked to play at. Kido especially loved it there, rain or shine. If there was any place to start looking at it as there.

The park was pretty much abandoned due to the rain. Because of it's low level the grass, which made up most of the park, was dotted with deep and shallow puddles of water.

"Kido! Kido are you here?" Kano called out, but his voice was half drowned out by the sound of the rain falling. He maneuvered himself around the many different puddles while also taking care to look at the reflection in each one. Until he found her.

Kano stood there in front of the only big tree in the entire park. He could see why she'd chosen to stay here since it provided the best protection fro the rain. Kano squatted down and held out the umbrella over him and her. Then he reached out and his hand made contact with the top of Kido's head.

She sat in the wet grass, back against the thick trunk of the tree. Her legs were pulled into her body with her head between her knees and her arms wrapped around them, making her into a tight little ball. Even though Kano's hand only rested on her head he could still feel her entire body tremble beneath his touch.

"I did it again." Kido said, but her voice was slightly muffled from beneath her arms.

"I know, I know. It's okay." Kano said and petted her head soothingly. "Onee-Chan's really worried about you."

He saw how Kido's arms slightly tightened around herself. "I don't want to disappear again." she whispered and Kano could tell she was crying even though he couldn't see her face.

"Hey, hey now. Don't cry Tsubomi."

Kido lifted her head up to look straight at him, tears springing from her eyes. "But why Kano? I used to want to be invisible, to not be a bother to anyone and not to be noticed. But I didn't want this. At this way I'll disappear, forever."

"No, no. I don't think you'll disappear," Kano said, "You're right here in front of me right? I can see you. Why don't you just learn to control it. I mean all power takes practice right? Just look at spider-man." It was kind of warped child logic, but he was sure it would convince Kido.

"You think so?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, and me and Seto will help you and learn to control ours too. Then we won't have to worry about it anymore."

Kido actually smiled, feeling reassured. "Okay."

Then Kano stood up. "Well it's not raining so hard anymore." He still held the umbrella over the both of them. Kido was still looking up at him when her reached out his hand to her. "Come on, let's go home."

Kido nodded and grabbed his hand, "Mm. Okay."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Hey! What are you staring at?" Kano blinked out of his memory to find Kido staring at

him with impatient expectancy.

"Um nothing." he said grabbing onto Kido's hand to pull himself up.

"You looked like you were daydreaming." Kido said.

"You could say that." Kano grinned noticing he was still holding onto Kido's hand.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I miss reviews. . . Will you write one please?**


	2. Hands

**Hey, so it's me. I decided to add chapters for this story since I had some new ideas for it. Sorry this chapter is so short, but maybe the next one will be longer. Anyway, read on~**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_It's amazing how the simplest of actions, gestures, or circumstances can trigger the smallest of memories. . ._

"Ah Kido, you can let go of my hand now." Kano grinned.

"Shut up. _You're_ the one who's still holding _my_ hand." she said and tugged her hand out of his grip. "Come on let's go home." she said again.

"Alright, alright. Are you gonna help me?" Kano asked and gestured to the plastic bags on the ground near the bench. Kido looked at the bags and then back at Kano. She shrugged, "No."

"But whyyyyyyy?" Kano whined, "That's a lot of bags, and you told me to buy all this stuff. He got down on the pavement on his knees and clasped his hands together, giving Kido a puppy dog face. "Pleeeeaaase" he begged.

Kido rolled her eyes at him, "Fine," she said, "Just get off the floor."

"Yay~!" Kano jumped up to give her a hug, but she help the damp umbrella open in front of her. "No."

Kano held a hand over his heart and smirked at her, "So cold hearted."

She glared back at him, "Be thankful I'm even helping you."

* * *

After Kido and Kano started walking it had also stopped raining.

"Hey Kido, what time is this?" Kano asked.

"How should I know," she said, "Check your phone."

"Y'know, I would, but it died a while ago, so. . ."

Kido sighed and shifted the rolled up umbrella to her other hand with the bags, "I'm guessing that's why you didn't call," she said as she reached into the pocket of her hoodie for the phone. She stared at the digital numbers across the screen.

"Damn, it's 5:36." she cursed, shoving the phone back into her pocket, "If we all starve to death it's your fault."

"Eh? My fault? I can't control the weather." Kano protested. Kido didn't seem to want to continue the conversation and trudged ahead, irritated.

"Wait Kido!" Kano called as they neared a crosswalk.

"What is it now?" she asked. Kano reached forward and grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Let go of my hand." Kido said and twisted it away from him.

"But Kido we need to hold hands. it's safer that way."

She looked at him, "What the hell kind of nonsense are you spouting now?" she asked.

"Just think about Hibiya. I'm sure if he would have held that girl's hand they would have been just fine."

Kido frowned deeply, "That's not even remotely funny Kano."

"But it is a guy's job to protect girls." Kano said. He leaned closer to Kido, " And I want to protect you too."

Kido turned away from him embarrassed. "Now you're just being ridiculous." she said.

Kano noticed her discomfort and grinned. "Ah, but you used to want to hold my hand so badly."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"Now we all need to hold each other's hands when we cross the street. Does everybody understand?" Ayano asked. Three little heads all nodded in response. "Good. Now Kousuke you hold my right hand. Tsubomi, you hold m left hand. And Shuuya hold Tsubomi's hand." Kido and Seto took Ayano's hands in their own, but Kano stayed behind.

"Come on." Kido said and tried to reach for his hand, but he moved back.

"No. I'm okay." he grinned, holding his hands behind his back and then stuck his tongue out at her. Kido glared at him furiously.

"Nee-chan, Kano won't hold my hand." Kido pouted.

"Never knew you wanted me to so badly." Kano teased.

"Shuuya, why don't you want to hold Tsubomi's hand?" Ayano asked.

"Maybe because it's bad for my health." Over on the other side of Ayano, Seto tried to hold in his laughter.

Kido's face reddened in anger. "Fine!" she exploded, "Then I don't want to hold your hand either!" But when she said that leaned over and grabbed her hand anyway.

"Just kidding~"

Ayano rolled her eyes, but smiled at the two. "Alright now, let's cross the street."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

"That's a complete lie!" Kido protested.

"Is it? Kido, I may lie about a lot of things, but this certainly isn't one of them." Kano grinned mischievously, "Unless. . . That's a lie."

Kido punched him in the shoulder, "Enough with the cryptic phrases. Just give me you're damn hand so we can go home already."


End file.
